Execution of the Fallen
After exiting the infirmary, she was met by a instant hello from Eren. He was holding two cups of hot chocolate, and a stack of paperwork for her to start on. He had an apologetic smile on his face, and was trying to encourage her to come. Sighing, she followed him, relieving him of the weight of all the papers. Glancing at the first page, she stopped. "By signing here, you release all of your rights to the discretion of the Magic Council. Remember, signing this is mandatory for you to live a normal life once more. What the hell is this crap?" Eren squeezed her shoulder. "You're an ex-criminal. They're watching." Crumpling the paper, she yelled at the unfairness of it all. "I wasn't even a criminal to begin with!" "I'm not signing this." she said flatly. "They'll execute you!" he blurted out, "They'll hang you in the public square!" "Okay. And?" "What do you mean and? You'll lose your life!" he yelled at her. "Okay." When the duo arrived at home, not a single word was exchanged. Eren gave her a saddened look, and opened the door, revealing a band of several Rune Knights. One had a hand resting on his katana with an expectant look on his face. His other hand was held out, probably to collect the paperwork. "Well, asshole. I'm not giving it to you." she said simply, and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. Narrowing her eyes as she heard the knife whistling through the air, she held up two fingers, and caught it. Looking behind her, she stared at the astonished Rune Knight. "Not very creative." she commented, and continued to sift through the refrigerator. "With all due respect, which is none, your are required by law to sign those papers if you are an ex-criminal." "Then I don't need to sign those papers, correct? I wasn't a criminal to begin with." she replied, taking out the milk carton, and setting a glass on the counter. The Rune Knight narrowed his eyes at her, and slammed his hand down on the counter. "Listen here, girlie. I don't care who the hell you are, but you're now property of the Magic Council." Suddenly, she stabbed the space between the man's two fingers with Reishadanki, glaring at him fiercly. "I am nobody's property. The newly given evidence proves my innocence, so why don't you shut up, you fucking bastard." she said with a low, dangerous tone. Her blue eyes glared at him, pouring her anger into his soul. "Ah...this isn't about your innocence, this is about your newly attained, Oblivion Armour." he said with a smirk, taking a large gulp of her glass of milk. She lifted her eyebrow for an explanation. "I want you to fight me." She burst into laughter, looking at the little Rune Knight standing in front of her. They weren't known for strength and magic; they were known for their abuse of position and arrogance. After finishing her fit of laughter, she answered. "Get over yourself." He thrust his arm out, summoning a sharp, black dagger. Darkness Magic manifested at the fulcrum of the blade, giving it a brooding aura. The Rune Knight seemed rather proud of himself when he manifested the blade. However, Hitomi was rather bored by the sight; simple Requip was not going to impress her. She simply waved her hand at him, and turned to go to her room. "I'll make you a deal, girlie. If you beat me, all charges against you will be released. However, if you lose, you'll be executed by my underlings, and myself." he said slyly. Suspecting a trick, she said, "Deal." After saying that one word, she dug her blade out of the table, and pointed it at the Rune Knight. "I am the beginning of your end!" He laughed. "We'll see about that." Simplicity of a Knight She couldn't help but chuckle, the man was goddamn awful at fighting. He was so slow, and only had brute strength. Nobody knew how bad she wanted to beat him up, as a 'thank you' gift to the Magic Council. Smirking at the thought, she decided to begin her goal. She zoned in on his throat, and delivered a punch that cut off his breathing. Then, she brought her leg back, and roundhouse kicked the Rune Knight in the hip, shattering the bone, and sending him flying. Leaping upwards, she grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. She couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong, he wasn't fighting back. She knew that despite his weakness, he should've at least tried to fight back. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted the man up. "Oi. What the hell's going on here?" The man smiled, despite his injuries, and lifted up a fist. Thinking that he was going to punch her, she ducked, and right at that moment, thousands of silver bullets were unleashed above her, all accidentally shooting the Rune Knight. Dazed, she stood up, and looked at the body laying before her. Sighing, she slammed the blade into his body, ending his misery, and collecting his soul for her weapon. Then, she tried to locate the source of the bullets. Obviously, they had come behind her,but where the hell was the gunman who- "Hey! What the hell did you do?!" someone yelled. Hundreds of Rune Knights arrived at the scene, some vomiting at the body of their deceased comrade. The general narrowed his eyes at the blood dripping from Reishadanki. She nearly screamed at the unfairness of it all. "Hitomi Arras, you are now under arrest!"